


【人外】狮子 番外

by A605712793



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A605712793/pseuds/A605712793
Summary: 正文在乐乎，id是一个知名不具的海港狮子兽人*你
Kudos: 92





	【人外】狮子 番外

休息日的下午，你的恋人应邀来到你租住的公寓中。  
说起来可能有点傻，但是见到对方的时候发自内心充盈的喜悦让你们经常不知不觉就会旁若无人地对视着带上灿烂的笑容。  
你接过花，把穿着正式的金瞳狮子牵进门按到沙发上倒了杯水，正要去厨房把他带来的蛋糕切一下装盘，但是他在察觉到你要离开的意图之后将手放到你的腰上，你有些疑惑地望着他，他不吭声只是自然地用了些力气将你圈到怀里，理所当然得让你升不起半点脾气。  
“那是什么？”  
躬身将头靠在你的肩上，他的前吻嗅碰着你的颈侧，余光瞥见茶几边上整齐地放着一些零碎的手工配件随意地发问。  
“最近会和朋友去做义工，准备自己做一些小东西送给孩子们。”  
湿润带着凉意的亲昵碰触你已经很习惯了，不过感觉今天他和往常不大一样，似乎一直在你的肌肤上深吸，在他来之前你特地洗过澡，应该不会有什么奇怪的味道啊？  
疑心生暗鬼，虽然不觉得自己有什么问题，但是察觉到他在不停嗅闻你之后你难免不太自在，眼珠转了转，你侧过身前臂贴上他的前胸，手指没入鬓毛揉了揉他圆圆的耳朵，在你动作的时候一直关注着你的狮子先生鼻子终于离开了你的皮肤，他提前略微歪过头方便你摸他，甚至控制着可以转动180度的耳朵在你的指腹弹了弹。  
“这么说的话，有给小猫的玩具，你要不要玩一下？”狭隘地对他眨眨眼，虽然说的是问句，但是你已经一边说一边拉开了他环过你腰间的手俯身够住抽屉的圆环，拿出之前做好的成品逗猫棒。  
“我可不是小猫。”他温和地看着你，有着厚厚肉垫的掌触摸你的脸。  
“你是大猫嘛，帮我试试啦，为了公平，玩的时候只能动手哦。”  
嘻嘻哈哈地亲了亲他的指爪，你从他怀里脱身站到大理石的茶几上，你做的逗猫棒像是鱼竿，只是透明的线是从同事那里拿到的，什么材质不太清楚，但是极具弹力，静止的时候只有你的小臂长，挥舞的时候可以因为饵的拉拽伸展成本身的几倍，而且回弹速度很夸张，饵的位置由色彩鲜艳的人造羽毛扎在一起。  
大猫看着你有点无奈的样子，但还是坐直了身体，有点像是陪孩子玩闹的家长，你打了个招呼将细线向恋人的方向挥动，羽毛晃过他的眼前，他随意伸爪拍向诱饵，但是因为你力度不大，挥出的力很快就失去作用，羽毛被线回拉瞬间弹走，让他拍了个空。  
“......”  
你家大猫有些难以置信地看向自己的手，然后将目光移向了成束的羽毛，跟刚才陪你玩的态度不同，明显认真了起来，你坏笑着将饵向他甩动，然后在他要碰到的时候用力拉回，因为没想到你会突然回拽，他再一次拍空了。  
“莱昂特斯以前没有玩过这类玩具吗？”他意外不太擅长的模样让你有点好奇。  
“嗯...没有。”他的视线跟着羽毛晃动，已经忘记自己之前的态度，因为遵守着你之前单方面宣布的只能用手的规则，身体丝毫不动，所以他的行动受到了很大的限制，在你故意操控线杆之下接连拍空。  
眼看着他越来越郁闷的表情，虽然觉得很有趣，不过多少也有点欺负太过的自觉，你抱歉地对他笑，打算控制一下让他拍中以结束这个游戏，于是你这次放轻了力度甩出，但是因为之前习惯突然抽走这种行为，所以你的身体比思维更快地再一次让他抓空了。  
你的恋人低低长叹，发出了像是机动车发动时嗡鸣的嘤咛，舒展腰部前倾把你抱住一起往沙发倒，埋首在你的胸前浑身散发着自闭的气场。  
“咳咳，我不是故意的嘛。”  
你挠了挠脸扔下逗猫棒摸他的脑袋，然后在他幽怨的眼神下心虚地移开视线，他更深地埋进你胸前的沟壑，尾尖在光洁的腿腹轻蹭，鼻息透过薄薄的裙装若有若无地洒在皮肤上，你顺着他的头颅慢慢向下抚摸，然后在他的下巴轻挠。  
他眯起眼侧脸碰了碰你的手指，你顺势将身体下挪，他的尾巴随即跟着你的动作滑入裙摆攀上了略有肉感的大腿内侧，绒毛轻抚带来了微妙的痒，你合拢双腿夹住尾部的毛球，无意中蹭到两个并列在一起圆润鼓起的部分，那是他身上你少数没有碰到过的地方。  
作为热恋中的情侣总会有擦枪走火的时候，但是说不好是失望还是庆幸，每次你因为羞窘而表现出推拒的时候恋人都会及时的停止，虽然对想象中的一对猫铃铛很有兴趣，但是没有做好心理准备的你一直没敢越过界，并非出于贞操层面的考虑，大家都是成年人，有点需求很正常，只是毕竟种族不同，体型也不怎么匹配，你实在很难想象要怎么容纳他。  
在他的眉心眼睑留下一串轻灵的吻，当你的唇落在口裂附近时，他舔了舔你，虽然有意控制了倒刺的收紧，但是狮子的舌头对于你来说还是很粗粝，他的手掌握在你的腰上，指甲不知道什么时候从爪鞘弹了出来，用甲片背面暧昧地隔着布料辗转，分神担心着他的爪尖会不会划破新裙子，你一时倒不太敢动。  
温热的舌从你的唇边经过，在脖颈和下巴留下了润泽的痕迹，最后在锁骨和再下面一些接近胸脯的位置来回舔舐，砂纸一般的触感让热度慢慢席卷而来。  
“味道变浓了...”他表情放松地呢喃了一句。  
“......我身上有什么味道吗？”  
回想起之前他在你身上深吸，再配合现在这句话，你忍不住悄悄侧头嗅了嗅，应该没有奇怪的味道啊？你心里有点嘀咕。  
他看你的眼神有点玩味，想了想提醒你：“除味剂。”  
！！！  
被这么一提醒你整个人都懵了。  
这个世界发展至今，生灵却依然保有发情期，虽然随着物种演化，行为被理智道德所约束使它对婚姻繁衍的重要性降到了低点，但是发情期除了自身反应外毕竟还会影响到周围的人，为了顺应时代潮流，非常久远以前压制自身发情症状的抑制剂和消除发情期浓厚活跃信息素的除味剂应运而生，可以说是人手一份的必备物品。  
就你而言的话，排卵期身体上是无感的，因此并不需要使用抑制剂，但是人类迟钝的感官无法精确判断自身状态，又有着相对多数物种来说更频繁且容易受到各种因素影响而波动的生理期，为了不引起误会你只好把喷涂除味剂掩盖自身信息素变成常规操作。  
今天是休息日，因为没有外出的打算所以你根本没考虑到这一点，看着眼前的狮子先生，低头粗略算了算日期，你的心脏跳了跳--所以对于眼前的莱昂特斯来说，你这个正处于发情期还没有做任何遮掩措施主动邀请他上门的恋人完全是在向他求欢。  
得出了这个结论你大脑一片空白，血液上涌浸红了脸颊，你忸怩地推了推他。  
往常这种时候他都会到此为止，但是今天的他并没有停下的打算，狮子的吻部不断触碰你的唇角，你下意识用手指抵在他的口裂处，他不太在意，带着棘的殷红舌尖在你的指缝间一一舔过，凝视你的兽瞳像是锁定了猎物般扩张了瞳孔，安静耐心地等着你的许可。  
钟爱之人眼中流动的金有危险和情色混合，耀眼滚烫的爱恋之色顺着看不见的桥梁流入你的体内，点燃了盘踞其中的炙热，甚至连双眼也被这从心中燃起的热意波及，你不知道自己的眼神现在是怎么样的，但是湿意从眼底升起反倒有几分涩，你将手指探入了他的口中，压住有着倒钩的舌面在利齿和粘膜间触摸。  
他单手将你抱起来，舌尖将你的手指推出口腔，继而带着天然刮除利器的软舌从葱白的手指根部向上卷过带走残余的唾液，最后跟你对视着，轻轻咬了咬你手指的顶端，近似疼痛的感觉让你体内空虚了起来，他从口袋里摸出一管冰蓝的液体开启倒入口中，随后用你之前给他倒的水送服，抱着你走向卧室。  
“这是药？”  
这种氛围之下看着他喝下不明液体你的思维难免往奇怪的方向走，有点怀疑地瞄了瞄大猫的下半身。  
“是药没错......为了你好。”  
注意到你的眼神，他笑了笑，有点微妙的停顿了一下。  
“解释一下啦！”  
莱昂特斯将你放在床上，你向后将身体撑起来一些，正好看到他的外套和马甲落到了地上，他单膝跪在床尾边缘握住你的脚，你顺势用脚心按压绵软的肉垫。另一只脚自然地踩在他的肩上，镶嵌着蕾丝的裙摆顺着腿部上抬形成的倾斜堆叠在嫩白的大腿底部。  
他的视线在你的腿根扫过，带着暗示又富有侵略性的神情造成的心理刺激让你的身体无意识收缩了一下，粘腻的热液被推挤出来，他的鼻子动了动，嗅觉灵敏的大猫不需要看就已经发现了这一点，这种暴露感使你觉得羞窘，却又因此分泌出更多的蜜露。  
“是为了让异族伴侣的生活和谐美满而依照种族差异调配的药物。”  
莱昂特斯望了你一眼，一边把玩着手中的足一边单手拉松领结随手扔到一边。  
你的恋人无论是制服还是私服一向穿衣严实，轻易不露出皮肤，所以每当他脱衣服的时候你总是很容易被吸引住，来不及深思他的话，你的目光黏在他身上，注意力根本无法集中。  
你们的体型差距本身就大，从半躺的角度看他就像一座小山，指爪解开了上面的三颗扣子，缺乏纽扣的围拢，深色的鬓毛和鼓胀的胸肌将衣襟崩开，他的爪尖划过被金棕色皮毛覆盖的胸肌停在皮带扣上。  
随着卡扣清脆的声响，他的裤子很快和早前褪下的外套会师，在衬衫下摆影影倬倬的人鱼线流畅地没入最后的防线，你的手指有一瞬不受控制地痉挛，对后续绮丽的幻想让你流出更多的蜜糖。  
他俯身单手撑在你的上方，本来支着身体的你顺着他的力躺倒，因为你的单足踩在他肩上，小腿也跟着他的姿势被向上推，最后在的韧带抗议之下你的脚下滑到了他的小腹上，腹肌的弹韧和温暖让你忍不住用脚背来回磨蹭，因为之前的上推，被体液打湿了一些的单薄布料展现在了空气中，他原本在摩挲你另一只脚的手轻缓地顺着小腿向上抚弄。  
“要摸摸看吗？”  
他的爪尖从你的大腿内侧拂过，引着你的指尖放在了未解完的纽扣上，低沉的声线流露着甘甜的色气，你激动得有些颤抖，眼睛因温度上升眨动间又有些许水意渗了出来，迫切地扯开了他的纽扣摸向光滑平顺的皮毛，温暖丝滑的触感让你的大脑一片迷蒙，眷恋地来回摸索着表皮之下隐约浮现的血管，想象着当他发力的时候会显现出怎样的轮廓。  
轻笑声从上方响起，他低头蹭了蹭你的鼻子，然后艳红的舌舔在了你的唇上，因为舌头上的倒刺他向来很少会碰你的唇，但是现下他细致地在你的唇上卷压，你模糊地察觉到他的意图，配合地张开了唇，果然他的舌立即潜入其中，然后你感觉到了不对劲的地方。  
他完全没有控制口部肌肉的收紧，虽然舌面的小钩还保持着一丁点硬度，但却明显地软化了许多，至少不会刮伤你脆弱的黏膜，比人类要纤长的肉条在你的口腔里翻搅，纠缠过你毫无招架之力的小舌他细细舔过上颚的纹路越发深入了起来，大概是怕你会难受，他支在你耳边的手托在你的脑后，掌控着你调整角度迎合他的深吻。  
等他放过你退开，喘着气努力呼吸的你才发现内衣不知道什么已经连同裙摆一起被推到了胸口，他空余的掌按在腿心上一下一下地在你的阴户外推挤，随着他口舌下移到你柔软的胸脯舔弄，舌面凹凸有序的突起撩起一阵过电般的快感，乳轮充血膨胀，中心玫红的可爱蓓蕾立了起来。  
两腿中心本就因为性唤起而有些充血的花朵在明确的刺激下充分绽放，花核探出头隔着薄薄的内裤跟极其柔韧的肉垫亲密接触，半干的布料染湿了他指间的绒毛，细毛随着掌心的挤压穿过密孔扎在你敏感的私处，明明不太舒服，但是你却觉得很爽。  
“莱昂特斯...”  
内里的空虚更甚了，你泪眼朦胧地攥住他的耳朵，催促他给你更多，他侧过头蹭你的手，接着直起身将皱巴巴的裙子和内衣从你身上剥了下来，随后将你的身体翻转成跪伏的姿态。  
你上半身趴着看不到他，有些不安地扭了扭，穴口在焦灼的等待中被柔软冰凉的物事轻碰，那是他的鼻吻，这个认知让你的身体抖了抖，他的长舌将碍事的内裤拨到一边，你修剪过的毛发只是装饰，将整个花户奉献给入侵者。  
莱昂特斯舔上凸起的花蕊，变软的倒钩像是细细的触手侵入到每一个角落，将过多的水卷走，但是身体总是自发地跟着他每一次舔舐收缩着穴肉沁出更多的糖淌向四周，强烈的快慰冲击着你，他不用舔进幽径就已经给了你足够的愉悦，你溢出的眼泪浸到枕头上湿漉漉地贴着脸颊，如果不是他握着你的大腿你根本没有力气维持这个姿势。  
“还好吗？”大概是你抖得厉害，伴随着不断的水声，他气息紊乱地询问你。  
“嗯...里面也想要......”你声音发颤，声线的余韵却是娇媚婉转的。  
他的手在你的大腿捏了捏咬开内裤一侧的绑带，纤小的布块跟着重力垂落在另一边的膝窝上，不知道是不是故意曲解你的话，他将已经悄然从绒袋翻出的男性器官抵上你的穴口，虽然有点意外，但更多的是期待，润滑已经非常充分，现在进去的话也可以。  
顶部才刚刚往里面挤进一点你就发现了异常之处，强烈挣扎着想要躲开他的入侵，接收到你反悔意图的狮子用力地咬住你的后颈，利齿轻微地嵌入皮肉，刺痛和瘆人的压迫感让你僵住不敢强行挣脱。  
“这、这是什么？”  
你慌张地扭了扭腰，收紧入口借着溢出的滑液将没有防备的前端挤了出去，他的尖牙浅浅地嵌在你的颈，即便是警告大于威胁，但是在你将他挤出去之后他明显地躁动起来，在没有真的咬伤你的前提下厮磨了一下，颈后的疼痛越发明显。  
危险感从身后袭来，你被充满压迫感的视线钉住僵在了原地，纤细的腰肢被绝对的力量固定，他将你不自觉的挣动强硬地镇压，强行顶开了你湿润温暖的肉腔，入侵者意料之外凸起的刺刮过刚刚还饥渴非常，现在却避之不及的媚肉，尽管不至于让你受伤，但是也和希求的极乐不搭边。  
进入显然很艰难，但并非是大小的影响，你能感觉到莱昂特斯的尺寸相对于他的体型并不可怕，没有你以前想象的巨无霸吃不下的情况，如果不是此刻感受到的明显异常的生理构造，大约可以说是和你非常契合，他的举止明确让你认识到他今天绝对是要做到底的，出于对恋人的爱慕和信任，你镇定下来，努力地吐气忍受不断深入的饱胀和刺痛。  
你的软化让莱昂特斯松开了口齿，抱着枕头掉泪的你后知后觉才发现原来自家恋人的强硬也不止是针对他人的，他俯身将刚溢出的泪珠卷走，然后在你后背光滑柔嫩的肌肤上来回舔弄安抚你，举止一如既往的温柔，可是下身却毫不留情地一寸寸顶入。  
“猫科的倒刺不仅仅在舌头上。”  
直到几乎全根没入你的体内，并确定没有造成伤害之后你的恋人才有余力回答你之前的问题，他低沉地喘息着没有立刻动作，指爪揉弄着你的阴蒂意图让你更快适应他，然而这虽然是莱昂特斯的一部分，但是过于攻击性的形状还是令你放松不下来，被他这么一提醒你倒是模糊记起好像是看过科普说猫科的生殖器官有倒刺，云养猫专业户的你根本没在意过这些事不关己的知识。  
“之前不是让我解释一下吗，那个药。”  
他稳了稳声线，手顺着你怯怯含着他的入口向上画着圈，不时拈着充血的花核轻捏，感觉到你的过度紧张，他提起被你抛在脑后的疑问分散你的注意力，那管冰蓝的液体在你脑海里晃了晃。  
“物种隔离是多方面的，包括生殖器官构造的差异和性习性不同，混血那边一直有开放短效改变生理构造和习性的药物定制。”  
他深呼吸了一下，缓慢地将分布着上百根倒刺的阴茎从你的窄穴抽离了一些，然后再轻缓地推回去，他给予的外部刺激还是有用的，夹在苦痛中的细碎的快感让身体又开始分泌出汁液将入侵者沾染，这种小幅度放慢动作的来回磨蹭在你缓过来之后勉强能接受。  
“我、我觉得这个药效、嗯、不是很明显。”  
你觉得都要崩溃了，这是哪来的骗子药师，这个根本就不是你的最佳适配。  
“倒刺的构造和我的指甲类似。”他委婉地暗示你。  
“呜、这、这已经是软化了！？”听懂了他的话，你悲鸣一声想起了他明显变化的舌面，没忍住扭了扭腰收紧肉壁，仅有顶端和边缘钝化的倒刺非常明显地耀武扬威，并不打算服软。  
被你这么一刺激，莱昂特斯本来想要慢慢让你适应的打算落空了，他的胸腔震动着，压低的吼鸣侵入脑内，他失控地捏着你臀部两边微微的凹陷耸动，为了刮除其他雄性留下的精液和刺激雌性产卵而存在的荆棘尽职地辗过穴肉，被倒钩刮扯让你吃痛地绞紧了肉茎意图缓解他的攻势，但是被软肉热情围拢又让他更加斗志昂扬，非你所愿地形成了一个糟糕的循环。  
你的恋人没有再说话，对伴侣强烈的爱恋之情不断升腾，但是血液中流淌的兽性带走了一些理智，看着眼睫还挂着未落水汽的爱人，他在怜爱之余更想做的是将她变得更加凌乱不堪。  
你剧烈地呼吸着，大概是前面身体已经做好了接纳的准备，这让你在疼痛之外生出了些许快感，酥软和刺痛的界线暧昧不清，没来得及催眠自己其实也不是这么难过，随着他一次深深的挺入之后再抽出而涌流的大量液体让你一阵颤栗，突然湿到这种程度你怀疑自己是不是失禁了，或者说被压着你的这只狮子玩坏了。  
高热的腔内让水液也染着明显的暖意，过量的润滑打破了感官的平衡，接近痛觉的不适被削到极弱，甚至更有力地促进了直冲大脑的欢愉，甜美的酥麻感不断翻涌，你的腰腹酸软，完全放弃了凭自己支撑身体，他察觉到你卸去了力气，提起了你的下半身调整成更加贴合自己的角度。  
蜜液被不断地刮出，已经尝到了极乐的腔道开始配合着分泌出源源不断的春潮，被你和他的体液浸润了表面的可怕男性器官也似乎比开始温顺了许多，随着一次又一次的深入，带着些许疼痛的异常快感让你连呼吸都差点忘却。  
你近似自虐地痴缠着他，下体突然又有一股强烈的暖流被推拉刮出，你都不知道你为什么有这么多水，但是半软的肉刺和极度的湿滑实在是绝配，你被刺激得完全丢盔弃甲，小腿绷直连脚趾头都蜷了起来，手指抽搐着抓紧了枕头，抽插发出的色情水声离你越来越远，你放开了身体任凭奇妙的酸胀感从结合处一路蔓延到全身，若隐若现的重影在你眼前盘旋，眼前是被泪水模糊扭曲的景象，你一缩一缩地收紧蜜穴，穴内的媚肉拼命包裹吮吸着他的根茎。  
维持着结合的姿态，他将你翻过身正面他，已经习惯了软刺的内壁因为陌生的刺激再次瑟瑟发抖了起来，苦痛和快乐一起放大，你皱眉忍耐着，他拉过你的腿让你夹住他结实的腰，将你的手固定在头顶专注地就着你带着苦闷的媚态用性器更加肆意地翻弄开拓起你的甬道。  
你迷迷糊糊地发现自己似乎已经开始享受这种带着痛楚的欢爱了，腟肉推挤着泛滥的爱液粘上他的兽茎，这个姿势让你肖想的一对肉球变得容易触碰，你动了动腿，用脚腕和足侧蹭磨着被光滑毛皮包裹着的饱满的弹韧肉球，他停顿了一下打了个颤，然后狠狠地撞到了你的最深处，囊袋随着不断加速挺入的频率而敲打在丰满的臀肉上，撞得你不断晃动，腰臀下方的床单已经被刮出的水液打湿，滑腻地蹭在你的后腰的皮肤上。  
又一波大量的蜜水喷涌，你脑中的弦越崩越紧了，扭着腰让穴肉更加充分地不断被凶猛贯穿，然后抽出时又被暴虐地钩拽辗磨，大量的润滑让倒刺在肉壁摩擦出恐怖的极乐，你的思维一片空白，本能地极致绞紧含咬着莱昂特斯的性器，从他那里榨取着尖锐的疼痛和极致的快感冲上巅峰。  
因为他持续不断的抽插，高潮来得格外猛烈而绵长，唾液来不及吞咽从半张的口中外溢，大脑持续地眩晕着，支配思维的灼热让你像是飘在空中，等这阵失神过去之后，他还在源源不断地给你堆叠着新的快感，你的理智摇摇欲坠，最终崩塌被他拉入了甜蜜的池沼。  
……  
你坐在莱昂特斯身上被他向上顶弄着有些恍惚，他的舌在你口内缠绞着，在你快要窒息的时候退出给你留了休息的间隔，你喘着气瘫在他的怀里看着墙上的钟，时间已经过去了许久，久到你根本不想回想是什么时候开始的，你被他不断地抛上云端，但是他自己却一点要结束的征兆都没有。  
“哈...啊...为、为什么你都不射。”你吐出了粘腻的低吟，软绵绵地向他抱怨着，明明身体很累，但是精神意外非常好，按理来说情事持续了这么久你应该会感到麻木，但是没有，你的身体还是像开始那样敏感，这也是那个奇怪的药的功效，好像说会通过服药一方的体液调节伴侣的身体和精神状况。  
“不是一直全部都给你了吗？”他舔了舔你的咽喉漫不经心地回答。  
你闻言愣住，想到时不时在体内突然大量奔腾的液体，你的额角抽了抽，费劲地抬手在你们的结合处抹了一把伸到眼前，精液和你的爱液混合着粘连成丝挂在指间，你忽然有些无语，所以就说嘛，你怎么可能会有这么多水！  
“但是你都没有软过！”你有气无力地控诉他。  
“需要一些时间。”他喟叹着看着你，眼里有些怜爱又有些诡异的兴致，身下持续而缓慢挺弄着。  
“一些，是多久？”你的眼皮忽然一跳。  
“大概还有…七个小时？”想了想，他眯眼对你露出森森的利齿，勾勒出了一个意味深长的表情。  
这个答案太让人绝望了，你没忍住又哭了出来。  
等一切都结束的时候，你觉得整个人都被榨干了，但是不得不承认，虽然痛苦的时候是很痛苦，但是舒服的时候又远超正常的体验，你颓丧地感觉到自己已经打开了新世界的大门。  
也不知道之前莱昂特斯吃的那个药是什么黑科技，虽然累得慌，但是你没有受伤，甚至没有红肿，只是体内可能是刺激过度，肌肉发力牵扯到的时候隐约有点刺痛，你决定收回之前吐槽药师的话，因为最后你才看到了让你死去活来的的那个凶器的真面目，顶部密布的倒刺长度足有1厘米，如果没有经过软化妥妥的是个刮肉刀，而且正常情况下狮子兽人的交配居然会持续接近24小时，更别说古久时全程超过72小时的状况，对比之下你觉得半天也不是这么难以接受…不接受能怎么办呢，总不能以后都不吃肉，还是感谢现代医学吧。  
因为主卧已经被你们一番胡闹弄得没法睡，你的恋人简单收拾了一下残局，抱着你到浴室一起清理完转移到客房，他固执地将你抱在怀里蹭了蹭你的脸颊，双手环在你的背上。  
他本来在轻抚你的后背哄你睡觉，但是自己的呼吸却渐渐规律起来，你轻轻揪他的鬓毛又徐徐抚摸他的脸，他只是发出了轻微的哼声，你凑过去在他的下颌留下一吻也跟着闭上了眼。  
晚安。


End file.
